It's Admiration, Not Love!
by I Bought Earrings on Sale
Summary: Shuichi is such a beautiful person, it overwhelms me. He inspires m. He doesn't deserve the crap he gets. I'm glad to be his best friend, but sometimes I wish I could be a little closer.


I wasn't really a songwriter in our band, so, you know, I thought whatever Shuichi wrote was absolutely _amazing_. I was never a writer, so the fact that Shuichi created such poetry with only a shitty pen he found on the floor of the studio and some papers with doodles of very, very poorly-drawn cats all over them was very inspiring to me. But, I can't say I'm in love, just in a deep and unmovable admiration for my little buddy.

--

My hair was tied into a loose ponytail, I was chewing on my pen cap nervously. Shuichi was late, 40 minutes late to our outing. We were going to go drinking while I hit on girls and he would talk nonstop about that Yuki cat. But, I'm not obsessing over him not being here. No, of course I'm not. No way no how. Nuh-uh.

Dammit, where the hell was the little bitch?!

He reached for my cell phone and punched in his number. No answer. Dammit!

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door. I raced to it, dropping my poor guitar on the floor, but the bang of it hitting the ground wasn't enough to stop me from almost breaking the door hinges.

"Hi-Hi-Hi" Sniffle, "HIIIIIRO!" The little worm flew into my arms. "YUKI'S MAD AT ME!" He began sobbing.

I was going to yell at Shuichi, and perhaps throw a baseball into his face, but it hurt seeing him like this. I'd leave the baseball for later. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close, stroking his sweet strawberry-scented hair.

"What happened, Shuichi?" I asked.

He tightened his grip around my back, I could feel his heart beating through his denim jacket. "I-I" Sniffle, "I accidentally broke a window of his car and he told me to get the fuck out of his house." I was so used to Shuichi's tendency of being a crybaby that I could actually understand him clearly through his muffled sobs.

His smell was so natural. Like sweat and sand. His little whimpers soft and pleasing to the sound. Shuichi was such a beautiful person.

"It's Ok, Shuichi. Would you like to stay here for a few days until some steam blows off between you two?"

Shuichi finally let go of me, and very much like an injured child, nodded weakly. I can never understand how Yuki could get mad at this face. He really is a heartless bastard.

He walked in and just sat on the couch closest to the isolated corner. He looked at the wall beside it as if it were causing him immense pain.

I massaged my temples. "Shuichi, do you want coffee?"

He shook his head.

"Do you want tea?"

He shook his head.

"Do you want water?"

He shook his head again. Dammit. At least he can tell me if he wanted anything so I didn't have to play this silly game with him.

"Is there anything you want?"

He finally nodded. Thank God, otherwise I would've slapped the little bitch face.

"Another hug?" He threw out his arms. His eyes were watery, but he was obviously better now because his face turned back into its normal shade of color.

I sat next to him and wrapped my arms around him again. I knew, at least, like this that Shuichi would be safe staying right there with me.

His soft skin rubbed against my cheek. He was so warm. I just couldn't help kissing him atop the head, taking more of that delicious strawberry scent he had.

He grabbed me buy the shirt and pulled me closer to him. His arms were tight around my waist, mine wrapped around his back. I dug my fingers into his shoulders, I'm sure he was sore from walking all the way up here.

He nestled his chin into my shoulder. It was so nice being close to him like this. He was just so..so...perfect.

The perfect moment was ruined by the sound of my cell phone. I sighed and let go of him. I reached into my pocket for it. Funny, why was Yuki calling _me_?

"Hello?" I answered as politely as I possibly could. In reality, I want to sock him across the face.

"That damn idiot left his phone here. Can you tell the little monkey to get his phone back before I decide to shove it up his ass when he comes crying back to me?" What did Shuichi see in this guy?

"Sorry, the little monkey's not available now, he's currently nestled up and crying to _me_! Can I take a message?"

Shuichi looked up, his eyes were hopeful. "I-Is it Yuki?!" He chimed.

I started hearing Yuki grumbling insults and hung up. I shook my head to Shuichi. That bastard is not getting Shuichi back any time soon. "No, prank call. Freak asked about a monkey or something."

He wrapped his arms around me again. I loved his skinny little arms.

Although I could never tell Shuichi about my deep admiration, I can still have the moments when he finds himself in my arms when he's lost, and those moments I hope for.


End file.
